Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray (機動戦士ガンダムＳＥＥＤ ＤＥＳＴＩＮＹ ＡＳＴＲＡＹ, Kidō Senshi Gundam Seed Destiny Astray) is a collection of gaiden (side-stories) set in the Cosmic Era of Gundam SEED Destiny. It is released as a manga in Gundam Ace and a photo novel in Dengeki Hobby. The series started in November 2004. It is followed up by Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73 Δ ASTRAY. Overview DESTINY ASTRAY focuses on photo-journalist Jess Rabble and his ZGMF-X12 Gundam Astray Out Frame. The Gundam Astray Out Frame was built by Lowe using the incomplete frame of a ZAFT mobile suit, and later given to Jess. Jess is often accompanied by Kaite Madigan, a professional mobile suit pilot who serves as his bodyguard, and owns several customized mobile suits of his own. Both are currently employees of a mysterious man named Matias, who claims to have "no grasp of history" and therefore wishes for Jess to record history as it unfolds. Lowe is effectively removed from the story in the first chapter of DESTINY ASTRAY, when he begins a long journey to Mars, but returns in later chapters that are set two years later. Many other Astray characters, including Gai, Canard, and Mina, also continue to appear in supporting roles. Story South American War of Independence The first six chapters (called Scoops) concentrate on the South American War of Independence which takes place shortly after the First Alliance-PLANT War. During this time, Jess documents the activities of Edward Harrelson alias "Ed the Ripper", who fights against the Earth Alliance for the freedom of the continent. Ed has to fight several former comrades like Rena Imelia and Jane Houston. However in the last battle against Rena, Ed is critically wounded and shortly after the war ends. The last 'filler' chapter that isn't considered part of the plot, Scoop 7, deals with a meeting between young Setona Winters and Jess and Kaite. Presentation of new weapons Beginning with Scoop 8, the story moves two years forward to the events of Gundam SEED Destiny. In these chapters, Jess goes to PLANT where he visits a presentation of the new Gundam-type mobile suits developed by ZAFT. However they soon encounter problems when during the test flights a spy appears. Battles at GENESIS Alpha Afterwards the story moves to the time of the Junius Seven colony drop, where an alliance of the Junk Guild, the Serpent Tail and Rondo Mina Sahaku tries to use GENESIS Alpha to push the remains of Junius Seven away from Earth. However they are stopped by Ash Grey, who now works for the EA and pilots the ZGMF-X12A Testament Gundam. During this time, Lowe returns from Mars and Jess and Kaite are able to defeat Ash who then commits suicide. Chapters *SCOOP.00: Prologue *SCOOP.01: Beginning Departure *SCOOP.02: Hero of South America *SCOOP.03: My Hero *SCOOP.04: The World Starts Moving *SPECIAL SCOOP 01: Ed the Ripper *SCOOP.05: Sword VS Sword *SCOOP.06: South America independence War *SCOOP.07: Setona's Arrival *SCOOP.08: Weapons for Peace *SCOOP.09: Impulse System *SCOOP.10: Shadow conspiracy *SCOOP.11: G-Flight *SCOOP.12: Armory One Raid *SCOOP.13: Genesis α *SCOOP.14: Covenant Between God And Man (Testament) *SCOOP.15: Regeneration *SCOOP.16: Fight to the truth *SCOOP.17: Prelude to the outbreak of war *SCOOP.18: Suspicion *SCOOP.19: A Concerto for a Stratagem *SCOOP.20: Declaration of the Heavens *SCOOP.21: Those Who see the Truth SEED Destiny Astray Re:Master Edition *Master SCOOP.01: MS Journalist Characters Civilians *Jess Rabble *Setona Winters *Canard Pars *Kaite Madigan *Matias *Prayer Reverie Junk Guild *Liam Garfield *Lowe Guele *8 *The Professor *Yoon Sefan *Kisato Yamabuki *George Glenn (AI) Serpent Tail *Kazahana Aja *Loretta Aja *Gai Murakumo *Reed Wheeler *Elijah Kiel U.S.S.A. (United States of South America) *Edward Harrelson Earth Alliance/The Clan *Ash Gray *Matisse *Ile De Llorar *Morgan Chevalier *Jane Houston *Rena Imelia Blue Cosmos/Logos *Lord Djibril Orb Union *Rondo Mina Sahaku ZAFT *Yzak Joule *Shiho Hahnenfuss *Courtney Heironimus *Riika Sheder *Mare Strode *Sato PLANT *Bernadette Leroux *Gilbert Durandal List of Mechanics 'Civilians' Mobile Weapons *GAT-01A1 Dagger *GAT-333 Raider Full Spec *GAT-X133 Sword Calamity *MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame Mars Jacket *MWF-JG71 Raysta *YMF-X000A/H Dreadnought H *ZGMF-1001 Madigan's ZAKU Phantom *ZGMF-1017AS GINN Assault Type *ZGMF-1017M2 GINN High Maneuver Type II *ZGMF-X12 Gundam Astray Out Frame *ZGMF-X12 Gundam Astray Out Frame G-Flight *GMF-X12+AQM/E-X01 Aile Gundam Astray Out Frame *ZGMF-X12+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Gundam Astray Out Frame *ZGMF-X12D Gundam Astray Out Frame D *ZGMF-X12D Gundam Astray Out Frame D G-Flight *ZGMF-X12D+AQM/E-M11 Doppelhorn Gundam Astray Out Frame D *ZGMF-X12D+AQM/E-X01 Aile Gundam Astray Out Frame D *ZGMF-X12D+AQM/E-X02 Sword Gundam Astray Out Frame D *ZGMF-X12D+AQM/E-X05 Divine Gundam Astray Out Frame D *ZGMF-X12D/β Sword Gundam Astray Out Frame D *ZGMF-X12A Testament Gundam *ZGMF-X12A+AQM/E-X05 Divine Testament Gundam Vehicles and Support Units *Agamemnon-class *FX-550 Skygrasper *FX-550 Sky Grasper G-Flight *Nazca-class 'Junk Guild' Mobile Weapons *MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame *MWF-JG71 Raysta *MWF-JG71 Raysta Yoon Sefan Custom *ZGMF-1017 Works GINN *ZGMF-X12 Gundam Astray Out Frame Vehicles and Support Units *Cornelius-class (Re.H.O.M.E.) *METEOR 'Serpent Tail' Mobile Weapons *MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second L *ZGMF-1017 Elijah's GINN *ZGMF-1001 Elijah's ZAKU Phantom 'ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) ' Mobile Weapons *AME-WAC01 DINN Special Electronic Installation Type *AMF-101 DINN *UMF-4A GOOhN *YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms *XMF-P192P Proto-Chaos *ZGMF-600 GuAIZ *ZGMF-601R GuAIZ R *ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior *ZGMF-1001/K Slash ZAKU Phantom *ZGMF-1001/M Blaze ZAKU Phantom *ZGMF-1017 GINN *ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam *ZGMF-X24S (RGX-01) Chaos Gundam *ZGMF-X31S (RGX-02) Abyss Gundam *ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam *ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse Gundam *ZGMF-X56S/β Sword Impulse Gundam *ZGMF-X56S/γ Blast Impulse Gundam *ZGMF-X88S (RGX-03) Gaia Gundam *ZGMF-X999A ZAKU Trial Type Vehicles and Support Units *DRAGOON Flyer *Guul *LHM-BB01 Minerva *Nazca-class *YFX-M56S Core Splendor Earth Alliance/The Clan Mobile Weapons * GAT-01 Strike Dagger * GAT-01A1+AQM/E-X02 Sword Dagger * GAT-01A1+AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Dagger * GAT-02L2 Dagger L * GAT-02L2+AQM/E-M11 Doppelhorn Dagger L * GAT-02L2+AQM/E-X02 Sword Dagger L * GAT-02L2+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Dagger L * GAT-04+AQM/E-X01 Aile Windam * GAT-333 Raider Full Spec * GAT-706S Deep Forbidden * GAT-SO2R N Dagger N * GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam * GAT-X133 Sword Calamity * GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam * GAT-X255 Forbidden Blue * GAT-X370 Raider Gundam * TS-MA4F Exus * TSX-MA717/ZD Pergrande * ZGMF-X12A Testament Gundam * ZGMF-X12A+AQM/E-X05 Divine Testament Gundam * ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam * ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam * ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam * ZGMF-YX21R Proto-Saviour * ZGMF-YX21R+X11A Proto-Saviour+11 Vehicles and Support Units * Agamemnon class (refit) * AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Striker * Girty Lue * Linear Artillery * Missile Truck * Spengler-class Orb Union Mobile Weapons * GAT-X133 Sword Calamity * MBF-M1A M1A Astray * MBF-P01-Re2AMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina Three Ships Alliance Mobile Weapons * MBF-M1 M1 Astray * ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam * ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam Vehicles and Support Units * Archangel Gallery kvnkdfsinfnsklfnsnfknscover.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astraycapa.jpg 機動戦士ガンダムSEED DESTINY ASTRAY.jpeg Mdw23473.jpg Gundam SEED Side Story 2 Data Collection 11.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray Re Master Edition Vol. 1.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray Re Master Edition Vol. 2.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray Characters 244.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray Characters 243.jpg Master SCOOP.01 MS Journalist .jpg See also *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray (Novel) Editions *Vol.1 ISBN 4-04-713708-1-C0979 *Vol.2 ISBN 4-04-713732-4-C0979 *Vol.3 ISBN 4-04-713788-X-C0979 *Vol.4 ISBN 4-04-713808-8-C0979 Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray Re:Master Edition *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-04-120917-2 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-04-120918-9 *Vol.3 ISBN 978-4-04-120985-1-C0979 *Vol.4 ISBN 978-4-04-120986-8-C0979 Special Scoop *Vol.1 ISBN 4-8402-3473-6 *Vol.2 ISBN 4-8402-3498-1 External Links *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray on Wikipedia *http://www.mahq.net/mecha/gundam/destiny-astray/index.htm *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=200412000008 *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=321307000236 *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/seeddastray.htm Category:Manga